Data retrieval and access to content continues to be an integral part of today's world. Almost any type of information can now be transmitted via an electronic form. As the amount of content stored in an electronic form continues to increase and require greater memory storage, it is imperative that data retrieval methods have a parallel increase in sophistication levels as well. Consumers continue to demand faster access to data at diverse locations, making it impractical to efficiently access data from a central source, especially when these data are read by a large number of users.
Attempts at increasing the data transmission rate have proven to be largely inadequate to fulfill the desired increased access rates for consumers. Currently, large amounts of data are replicated at a number of remote locations in efforts to reduce transmission time. However, replication of all data maintained at a certain repository is wasteful and unnecessary. Replication of data at a central repository utilizes a significant amount of bandwidth that could be utilized for other purposes.